How Curiosity Lead To Happiness
by MsSupreme
Summary: isnt it wierd how one minute you love somone else and the next you realise the one you love is right infront of your eyes? KxP please review :
1. Chapter 1

me: i hope you enjoy this new lil story :) please review

As i stayed, wrapped in the arms of who i did actually love, and loved me in return, i couldnt help but think how this little piece of heaven came to be, and how curiosity lead to happiness...

...Ichigo had just rejected me for the hunderth time, it didnt really bother me as much as it used to, i guess i was used to it, she been rejecting me for just over a year, i guess you could say i was bored of it by this time, that and for some reason she just didnt excite me as much anymore, i mean sure she was still cute, but she just didnt go further than that anymore, i dont know why, maybe its may heart finally giving up on the impossiable. i sighed deeply, locking my hands behind my head as i looked out at my old home, earth, it was still beautiful, but it had lost its touch really, down the corridor i heard someone coming, i didnt turn my head to see who it was

"you ok kish?" came a small annoying voice, i glanced at tart, he looked concerned

"fine" i sighed

"ah im guessing it was ichigo?" tart asked, i nodded, he tapped my shoulder "one day she shall realise what shes lost" tart said happily, i didnt even crack a smile

"thanks dude but i just kinda want to be alone right now" i sighed, lowering my arms so i could fold them across my chest

"ok well im gonna go spy on the mews so see ya soon" he said calmly

"yeah see ya" i said emotionlessly, i felt the air ripple and i knew he left, i sat on the floor still looking out the window, when i remembered i needed to ask pai when our next attack was, i missed the meeting to TRY and talk to ichigo, which just resulted in me being thrown back here, i sighed and teleported to pais room, "hmmm where is he?" i thought aloud

"PAI?" i yelled, i looked around, nothing happened

"1 minute" pai yelled back, scaring the life out of me, his voice was close, so i sat in one of pais chairs and looked around, ive hardly ever been in here, it was extremely plain, but it had a calm feeling to it, i began to relax quite quickly until pai opened the door, again scaring me, am i tense or something? i turned to the door to greet pai, only to stop in my tracks, pai was stood staring at me, topless, in a towel and still wet, i had seen him like this before but this time...wow just wow WAIT WHAT?, his cheeks heated up, same as mine, i looked him up and down, noticing his body was more muscled than i thought, and quite tonned, wait ...WHAT! i quickly teleported out of there before more thoughts appeared in my head, i threw myself on the bed and burried my head in the pillow

"where did that come from?" i asked myself, flipping over so i could lie on my back "i mean it was quite a sight...STOP IT" i said frustrated, flipping back to stuff my face in the pillow, my hands clutched my hair, and they threatened to tear it out

"kisshu?" came a quite voice, i jumped and my head came within iches of pais, i blushed slightly before pulling back, to make me a little more comfortable, damn what is up with me, the last time i felt like this was...WHEN I SAW ICHIGO! no no no i cant like pai its not exactly normal, he my best friend, i felt my cheeks heating up much more and pai gave me a confussed look

"erm sorry about that" pai said calmly, sitting on my bed, my heart sped up

"erm its ok" i stuttered, he gave me that same look he gave me when i saw him, it made me get butterflys, i looked into his eyes and got lost, i never noticed how deep they were

"so what did you want to ask me?" he asked, snapping me from my daze

"erm when is our next attack?" i stuttered, avoiding his gaze, i felt him move on the bed, then i felt his hand on my chin as he slowly tilted my head up, my heart sped up more, it felt like it would break a rib, my cheeks were probably cherry red by now, ive never felt so confussed and powerless before, but to be honest i didnt mind as long as it was pai...WHAT!, he locked his eyes with mine, making sure i could turn away, his eyes were curious and cautious, i gulped slightly, my heart was still hammering against my ribs, pias hand gently moved from my chin to the side of my face, his eyes softened and were so full of care, i had never seen this in pai, it worried me, my eyes were stinging from the lose of blinking, but i just colud blink, i was totally powerless, totally confussed and totally inlove. his thumb gently stroked my cheek, he was treating me with such care, like i was somthing precious and breakable, it felt kind of nice in all honesty, i was to busy thinking that i hadnt notice pai had moved his face closer to mine, my heart stopped once i realised, but restarted again soon after, i blinked against my will, pai came closer and gently pressed his lips against mine, my heart rocketed and my cheeks flushed with blood, i slowly closed my eyes and responded, my hand carfully moving to rest on his cheek, he pulled away, again against my will, and just looked at me in pure shock, probably reflecting my eyes, i smiled softly at him

"erm-!" was all i got before pai kissed me again, i smiled but didnt pull away, my hand stayed on his cheek whilst my other moved to his side and around to his back, pai was doing the exact same, his kiss was so passionate and caring, i pulled him closer as my arms snaked around his neck, securing him to me, i had to pull away in order to breath, i kept him close though, i opened my eyes, his were already open and looking at me, happy and loving, the butterflys retruned to my stomach, noone had ever looked at me like that, it felt kinda nice to be honest, to actually be loved rather then hated, he smiled happily before quickly kissing my lips

"you have no idea how long ive waited to do that" pai whispered happily, i smiled happily at him, my arms releasing him and resting round his waist, i was happy but at the same time confussed, my smile vanished as confussion took over, how can i like pai? hes a guy? my best friend? and yet i feel stronger for him than i did for ichigo, pai noticed my confussion "whats confussing you?" he asked, pulling away slightly, giving me a bit of space to gather my thoughts, i rested my back against the wall and drew my knees up

"im just so confussed" i said, ducking my head "im mean im happy an all but i...i just dont get it?" i whispered, looking at him, i didnt want to hurt him, in the last few minutes hes shown me more love than anyone ever, he smiled

"i know its confussing isnt it, its like how can i like my best friend right?" he asked, eyes still caring

"thats bang on i just dont how it changed so quickly" i sighed, resting my chin om my knees, he chuckled quitely "glad you find my confussion funny" i glared, he smiled in apoligy

"its not that i was thinking the same thing when it happened to me" he chuckled, i gave him a confussed look "i was the exact same kish, it happens to quickly to even really take note of how, but it still happened" pai explained

"when did it happen to you?" i asked, he eyes fell blank for a moment, he was debating to tell me, i placed my hand ontop of his, his eyes locked with mine "please" i whispered, he smiled

"well remember when you first came here talking about some 'cute' girl you had just kissed?-i nodded- well i became...jealous and it just got much worse from there onwards really" pai explained, blushing at the memory, whilst my eyes widened, pai had liked me for over a year, id been hurting him everytime i talked about ichgio

"is that why you where always so cold when i talked about her?" i asked, trying to control my voice, he nodded, i felt so cruel now, i had hurt pai so much, all i ever talked about was ichigo, i suddenly felt pais hand on my cheek, his eyes concerned

"why are you crying?" pai asked, my hand lifted to my eyes, he was right i was crying, i looked him in the eyes

"well for starters i didnt know i was" i started, he smiled "and second im so sorry" i said sorrowfully, avoiding his gaze, but he made me look at him again

"why?" he asked

"every single time i came back here, all i would talk about was ichigo, and i didnt even notice it was hurting you, so much, im so sorry pai" i finished, closing my eyes for a small moment, trying to contain some of my dignity, i have never cried and here i am crying, i didnt even cry when ichigo first rejected me, my feelings for pai were deeper than i realised, much deeper, i opened my eyes, to see pai, looking at me, still loving and caring, he was smiling

"its ok kish you didnt know" pai said calmly, wiping the remaining tears from my face, even though i had hurt him, he still wanted me, still liked me, still loved me, i smiled at him, using my trade mark grin, he smiled back, i released my knees and sat next to him, linking his hand through mine and holding it tightly, like it would vanish at any moment, the butterflys had vanished, they were replaced by this happiness ive never felt, i mean i have felt happines but never this much, somone actually loved me for me, cared for me even when i was an arsehole and cheered me up when i was sad, pai was perfect for me, in every way i could think of, how could i have never seen this before, i wasnt nervous anymore, my hand rested on his cheek as i pulled him in for another kiss, his hand resting on my neck, my tounge slid across him bottom lip, pleading for entry, he smiled and allowed me in, my tounge danced with his, and after about a minute i had to pull away for air, against my will, i smiled happily, and pai smiled back

"pai?" i whispered

"yes kish" he replied quietly, eyes curious, i took a deep breath

"i...i think i...love you" i whispered, going bright red, the butterflys returning, i waited for pai reaction, his eyes were shocked, his face blank, i became nervous again, i was about to ask but pai had kissed me again, scaring me, his kiss was passionate, so im guessing he was happy? i relaxed and closed my eyes, following pais lead, i didnt even realise i had layed down, of course bringing pai with me, my hand was on his face whilst the other was resting on his hip, pai had one on my head and the other stopping him from falling on me, his lips left mine, but didnt leave me, he left butterfly kisses down my jaw and down my neck, my body tingling wherever he touched, my head tilted backwards slowly as he began to nip and suck my neck, i had to lock my mouth shut to stop my moans, but one or two escaped and when they did i felt pai smile against my skin, my hands were gripping the bed violently, threatening to rip holes in the bed, he finally finished with my neck and returned to my lips, kissing me passionatly, he pulled away from me "pai?" i whispered

"yeah?" he asked

"im not ready yet" i whispered, embarresed, he smiled and nodded, gently stroking my cheek

"its ok i wont rush you, ever!" pai promised happily, i nodded, perfectly content in believeing him, i leaned up and kissed his lips quickly

"im going to go for a walk" i said happily

"ok" he said happily, before climbing of me, i quickly kissed him before teleporting back to earth for my walk, and to think really, earth always helped me think, it relaxed me, but i loved it here, it was so peacful and calm, i got comfy in one of the trees in the local park, linking my hands behind my head and then resting agaisnts the tree, i sighed happily, all of what was said was no lie by either of us, we did truly care, i truely cared, i loved pai, he loved me, for me, not for my rank or my looks, he loved all of me, and i loved all of him, its kinda hard to believe how just earlier today i was still after ichigo and now, here i am, love bite on my neck(how am i gonna explain that to tart?), loved and loving in return, to be honest ichigo was the last thing now to me, pai seemed to take everything else up, i smiled

"isnt it funny how things change" i sighed happily to myself, knowing noone was around

"I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" a girl screamed, catching my attention, i knew the voice, it was ichigo, i sighed as my curious side got the best of me, i floated toward the noise, i found ichigo fuming and aoyama looking indifferent "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" ichigo screamed

"what did i do?" aoyama asked confussed

"YOU SLEPT WITH MINT!" ichigo screamed, his eyes widened same as mine, mint? eww!

"ichigo please no youve got it wrong" aoyama started

"WRONG! ME! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND SHAGGED HER! HOW IS THAT NOTHING!" she demanded loudly, she was slowly getting an audience

"ichigo im sorry but i had no control please let me explain" aoyama pleaded

"just leave me alone, you can have mint i know someone else who loves me!" ichigo screeched, uh oh

"you mean kisshu?" aoyama asked, slowly getting cross

"yes!" ichigo screamed before running of, the audience vanished and aoyama was frozen, i sighed and floated down to him, he gasped and stood in a battle pose

"relax im not here to fight" i said calmly, holding my palms up, his narrowed eyes relaxed

"your here to rub what you heard in" aoyama guessed

"wrong again can you stop guessing so i can tell you?" i asked, annoyed by the boy, even though i didnt like ichgio anymore, he still annoyed me

"go ahead" aoyama said camly

"you still have a chance with her, itll take some work but its still there" i said happily, aoyamas eyes widened

"your giving me a chance to get her back? but i thought youd be jumping for joy about now? why arent you?" aoyama asked, i sighed and sat in the air

"im giving you the chance because you love her, and the reason im not jumping for joy is because im over her, you can only be rejected so much" i explaine calmly, aoyama looked amazed

"your over her?" he asked, i nodded "when?"

"today was the final straw" i sighed

"oh well thankyou for telling me but i best talk to mint" he said sourly before running in the opposite direction, i sighed and floated in ichigos direction, i found her crying under a cherry blossom

"hey ichigo" i said calmly, she stopped crying and looked up at me, and smiled

"hi kish" she said happily "did you see that?"

"all of it" i replied

"well i give you premission to kill him" she said smugly

"no ta ichigo i have much better things to be doing" i said coldly, shocking her

"what!" she stuttered

"what can i say im over you" i said calmly, looking right at her, her eyes widening in shock

"what! when!" she asked

"today was the final straw, you been rejecting me for over a year and now i dont want you anymore especially when you were going to use me as a rebound!" i said getting more angry towards the end of the sentence, a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes

"but kish i want you now" she sobbed

"well i dont want you ichigo bye bye" i said and i teleported away before she could say anything, i teleported back to the tree i was at earlier, and got comfy again, i know what i said to ichigo was a bit harsh, but she was harsh with me and she needed to know the truth, whether she liked it or not, i sighed happily again before closing my eyes and relaxing, happy knowing that once im done here ill have someone to return to

me: well what did you think? this is my first PxK :) but i love this couple :) so PLEASE REVIEW :) ill love you forever if you do :) 


	2. Chapter 2

me: enjoy lovely readers XD (*) hehe

I opened my eyes, only because the sun was burning them, it was so unusual to have the sun this bright but i decided not to argue, i stretched and woke myself up properly, i yawned before floating out the tree, to try and see how long i had slept, well when i went to sleep i was dark so im guessing i must have slept through the night, i sighed and teleported to the ship, as i was hungry and i wanted to see pai. i landed in my room, i opened my door and casually walked down the halls to the kitchen, along the way i bumped into tart

"hey tart" i said happily

"oh hey kish where were you me and pai were worried for a bit?" tart asked, pai missed me, i smiled

"fell asleep in a tree" i chuckled, tart laughed too

"nice to know" tart said happily "oh yeah i heard ichigo and that dude broke up" tart hinted, i went cold

"no ta" i said coldly, tart looked confussed "im over her" i said happily, tart smiled

"good on ya mate" tart chuckled, i raised an eyebrow

"how did you find that out?" i asked, already knowing the answer, tart blushed, confirming it

"i just over heard it" tart lied badly

"bull shit" i sung "you were with pudding" i chuckled, tart blushed further, i poked his blushing cheeks "point proven my friend" i chuckled before walking of, leaving tart gobsmacked and fuming, he'll probably throw a water bomb at me later or somthing like that, he is only 8 after all, the kitchen was empty, i shrugged and went to the cuboards, it seemed tart had eaten most of the stuff, so i had to do with somthing called coco pops? they looked nice enough, i poured a bowl and added some milk before sitting at the table, i stired the coco pops and the milk turned brown, i put a spoon in my mouth, they were actually quite nice, i had finished the bowl in 5 minutes, i began washing up when a pair of arms snaked around my waist, i smiled

"hey" i said happily, still focusing on the pots

"hey" pai said happily "where were you?" he asked curiously, i chuckled

"i fell asleep in a tree" i chuckled, pai laughed too, i had hardly ever heard him laugh, and it was nice to know i was the one making him laugh

"ah well nevermind was it a comfy tree?" pai mocked, i smiled, getting a hand full of bubbles ready

"it was actually" i chuckled truthfully, getting my body into position

"hmm intresting" pai chuckled, i smiled and threw the bubbles in his face and slid from his grasp, i had my hand over my mouth, trying badly to muffle my laughing fit, pai turned to me, face covered in bubbles, i couldnt help it my hand fell from my mouth freeing my laughing, pai was playfully glaring at me, i then noticed that in his hand was some bubbles, my laughing stopped

"pai dont you dare" i warned, still laughing slightly, he wiped his face and raised an eyebrow

"why not?" he asked before throwing it, but not at me, i followed the bubbles to see tart, mouth open with bubbles sliding down his face, i floated to pai side and burst into laughing, same as pai, tart just wiped his face and was glaring daggers at us, i quickly glance at pai, he saw me and then i looked to the sink then tart, he nodded slightly

"sorry tart i missed" pai chuckled, tarts glared more, i smiled as tart slowly came closer, pai was smiling to, but tart was so mad he didnt see what was coming, he stopped inches from us, looking up at us, still glaring, i looked at pai, he met my look, we both smiled darkly before keeping the smile and turning back to tart, who no looked worried

"guys?" he asked, i grabbed one side of the tube of water, pai grabbed the other, we flipped it, drenching tart from head to toe, i quickly took a picture before teleporting away, pai doing the same, i was laughing so hard it hurt, i landed on my bed, still chuckling slightly, followed by pai, he landed next to me, him too laughing

"oh my god that was funny" i weezed

"i know" pai chuckled, we continued to laugh for serval more minutes before relaxing completely, my sides hurt from laughing, and pais hair was still wet, making it stick to his forhead, i sighed happily, and snuggled closer to pai, who wrapped his arms around me, i felt happy again

"i think tarts fallen for the little monkey girl" i said happily

"aww well good for him" pai chuckled, i smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, his hand moved to the back of my head, keeping my head close, he kept giving me quick short kisses, which began to bug me after a bit "so tart was telling me somthing" pai said suddenly

"and this was?" i asked

"that ichigo had broken up with aoyama" pai said coldly, i became cold again

"dont worry, i set the record straight now" i assured him, he nodded

"what did you do?" he asked

"well i basically told her im over her, but get this she now want me" i said coldly

"intresting to know" pai nearly growled, i smiled

"dont worry she doesnt hold one tenth of what you hold for me" i said truthfully, he smiled and kissed me passionatly, he pulled away for air, his eyes loving and lustful, i gulped but i knew he wouldnt do anything, but again noone had ever looked at me with lust in there eyes "pai?" i asked

"yeah whats up?" he asked, i looked down ashamed of what i was about to say

"i dont want to fight anymore" i whispered, i waited for his reaction, his hand cupped my cheek, making me face him

"i dont either, and tart doesnt too" pai said calmly, i still felt ashamed, i didnt want to fight for my own people "but i was thinking of a truce" pai added, my eyes snapping wide open

"a truce with the humans?" i asked

"yep if we can convince ryou then it should be sorted" pai said confidently, i smiled

"i would like to not have to fight anymore" i muttered, pai stroked my cheek before pulling me into another kiss, he was so loving and caring, he pulled away

"your so caring kish" he whispered softly against my lips, i smiled, i was about to kiss him when the air began to ripple, we werent ready for tart to know so pai quickly jumped to the bottom of the bed, tart teleported in, in a new outfit, i smiled smugly, tart looked calmer but still pissed

"hey buddy" i chuckled

"hey bastard 1" tart hissed, i chuckled

"so im guessing im bastard 2?" pai said cleverly/smugly, tart glared

"correct" tart smiled, causing me to smile to, and i saw pai smile to "ok this is annoying me why the hell is mr emontonless so emotional?" tart asked, me and pai exchanged a look before bursting into laughter, tart just stood threre waiting for and answer, i finished laughing first so it was my job, i walked over to him and bent to his level

"when your older youll understand" i chuckled, tart glared at me

"I HATE BEING YOUNGER THAN YOU BOTH! WHEN IM OLDER YOU ARE EXPLAINING EVERTHING!" tart yelled before storming out my room, i had burst into laughing again, and i could here pai too, once i had stopped laughing enough to move i sat beside pai again, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, mine wrapped around his waist, i sighed happily

"when should we tell him?" i asked

"i dont know" pai muttered, a new one for pai

"pai i dont want to hide this forever" i said looking at him, his eyes locked with mine "ive not been this happy in a while, and...im not ashamed of what we have" i said truthfully, pai smiled and cupped my cheek, pulling my face to his, but leaving a few iches between us

"your to caring for your own good kish" he whispered "its one of the things i love about you" he said happily before kissing me again, i smiled and responded to his kiss, my hand rested on his neck and the small of his back, he had one on my cheek and the other on my waist, gently pulling me closer, his tounge slid along my lips and i parted them for him, his tounge explored my mouth, and soon it began to dance with mine, a moan escaped me and i felt pai smile, he pulled away smiling, i smiled back

"erm guys?" a small voice said, my eyes widened, same as pais, our heads turned to the door to see tart looking confussed beyond anything else, i looked back at pai and smiled, he released me, i motioned tart to come closer, he shuffeled nervously, this is gonna be fun, i bent infront of him again

"you ok tart?" i asked, no humour

"erm ish......why were you two kissing?" tart asked, he was so confussed he looked like he would burst into tears any moment, it was times like these that you could tell tart was still a child, i smiled softly at him

"well you know how you like pudding? -he nodded- you know how you get butterflys and become nervous around her? -he nodded again- well i get all those for pai, except at the moment you just like pudding dont you? -he nodded- well..."i stopped as i went and sat beside pai and linked hands with him, tart came closer, still confussed, he looked so much like a child when it came to talks like this "well i dont just like pai...i love him" i finished, tarts eyes widened, and im sure pais did to, cos last time i said 'i think' and now i had just admitted i did, tart relaxed slightly, but he was still confussed, he sat in the air

"is it normal? i mean to like a boy?" he asked

"well i supose it is, but its a rare thing you dont see it that often" pai explained, tart nodded

"is that why kish has a bruise on his neck?" tart asked, i blushed cherry and pai smiled

"look tart you know the basics and the rest we will tell you when your older" pai said happily

"ok just so you know im ok with it" tart said happily "as long as you dont bruise eachother" tart added looking worried, i blushed darker and pai did to, tart teleported away, me and pai looked at eachother

"its things like this that prove hes still a child" pai said calmly

"hmm it is he took it well for a 8 year old i mean" i chuckled, pai did too

"hmm i guess he did" pai said happily, i sighed happily "kish?" pai said suddenly

"yeah?" i asked, pai blushed slightly

"do you actually love me?" he asked, eyes cautious and worried, but still loving, i smilled and cupped his cheek

"its hard not to love you when your so loving to me in return" i said happily "that and my feeling for you are stronger than what they were for ichigo" i added smugly, knowing THAT would have got my point across, pai smiled gleefully before bringing me into a deeply passionate kiss, the amount of passion in it shocked me at first, but i didnt really mind, his hand rested on my hips, and mine locked on his neck, i kissed him back with the same amount of passion before pushing down, so he was under me, pais hands remained on my hips, whilst one of my hands supported me, i pulled away for only a second before kissing him again, he smiled into the kiss, but didnt pull away at all, i smirk before trailing butterfly kisses down his jawline, then his neck, i heard him grind his teeth together when i nipped a senstive patch of skin, i smirked and continued to nip and suck on the skin, earning a few moans from pai, i smirk knowing i could do that to him, i trailed the kisses back to his lips, teaseing him by only letting him kiss the tips of them

"your a bloody tease kish" pai hissed, but i could tell he was playing, i smirked delightfully at him

"nevermind" i chuckled before kissing him properly before him turned the tables on me, he responded by running his tounge along my lips, i allowed him in, his tounge danced with mine, a moan escaping me again, i didnt mind this time though, i did feel pai smile though, i kept kissing him until i need to breath, when i didnt reluctantly pull away for air, pai was smiling happily, and his eyes were happy and lustful, i couldnt see my eyes, but i knew they were the same, the more time i spent with pai, the more i craved from him

"i think we should sort this truce out" i said happily, rolling of pai and of the bed

"hmm might be wise" pai chuckled

"just you and me, tart needs to recover i think" i said calmly

"i agree" pai nodded, he came stood next to me and we teleported into the mews basement, luckly ryou was already here, i cleared my throat, ryou turned to see us, his eyes widened, he opened his mouth, ready to shout, i cut him of

"no need for that we are un-armed and we are here on buisness" i said calmly, ryous eyes narrowed on me

"what kind of buisness?" he asked

"a truce kind of buisness" pai replied, ryous eyes widened

"a truce?" ryou asked

"yes you see my race are actually a peacful race, and to be honest me, pai and tart dont want to fight anymore" i explained

"you? peacful? i dont think so" ryou snorted

"we were doing it for our people, if you saw what we have seen you would understand" pai said deathly calm, shuddering at the memory, i did the same, our race, only skin and bones, living of rottin food and constantly being bombarded by violent snow storm, a truely horrible sight to see, ryou seemed to believe us, once he saw the pain in our eyes from the memories, ryou sat in one of the chairs, whilst me and pai sat in the air

"so what is the plan of this truce?" ryou asked

"well we were hoping if you helped us look for enough mew aqua then that would heal our planet, and in return we would allow humans to visit our planet, and visa versa" pai explained, ryou nodded

"and what if i dont believe you?" ryou asked, pai sighed

"because we actually want to live in harmony with you humans, we dont want to kill you all, were offering you another planet to share and to be honest were desperate!" i nearly yelled, ryou was taken back by my sudden mood swing, but i could see in his eyes that he believe us now

"if you want you may use the computer to contact your leader and we shall sort this truce out" ryou said calmly, i nodded and me and pai floated over to the compute and began to set it up, we may finally be able to sort this shit out.

me: so what did you think? isnt tart cute when hes confussed XD REVIEW PLEASE :) i shall love you forever :) 


	3. Chapter 3

me: enjoy :) (*)

"this is taking the piss" i moaned, the bloody earth computer insisted we type in our planet code before we can call them, thank god we had it on paper

"i know, im having to type it in number by mumber" pai groaned frustrated, i smiled

"take a break ill do it for a bit" i offered, the typing stopped as pai turned to face me

"thanks kish" he said happily, floating out the seat, i sat down and continued to type the numbers, there were only 100 left, ill be done in no time, i blocked everything else out and focused on the task at hand, as once i had typed all the numbers in, i then began establishing a link, which was easy enough, now all we had to do was hit the call button, i turned around to face pai and ryou

"all done" i said happily, pais jaw fell and ryou looked amazed

"all of it?" pai asked

"yep we just need to hit the call button" i chuckled, pai smiled

"ill gather the mews, and you get the third alien tart" ryou said calmly before leaving the room, i sighed and started flexing my hands,

"DAMN! my hands hurt" i groaned as my fingers cracked, pai chuckled

"im actually suprised you did it all" pai chuckled, i threw him a playful glare

"thanks alot pai" i chuckled, he smiled

"wait here ill go get tart" he said happily, i nodded and he teleported, i cracked my knuckles sevral times before pai and tart returned, pai sat/floated next to me, tart looked better

"hey dude" i said happily

"hey kish" tart said happily "im glad we dont have to fight anymore" tart said happily

"yeah me to" i agreed, cracking my neck

"erm why has pai got a bruise now?" tart asked suddenly, i smiled smugly at pai before turning to tart

"later" i promised

"ok" tart said happily, i glanced at pai, he was giving me the 'you are so gonna pay for that' look, i smiled and gave him a 'whatever' look, he smiled smugly, i heard footsteps and focused my attention on the door

"if you like pudding then dont reject her advances" i quickly whispered to tart, he nodded, the door opened, first to walk in was ryou followed by zakuro, lettuce, mint, ichigo and pudding, i heard tart gulp as pudding spotted him, she smiled brightly and ran at him

"TARU-TARU!" pudding screamed as she collided with tart, she hugged him tightly, but insted of fighting her of, he hugged her back, i smiled at the fact he listened to me, as i could see puddings face, it became confussed, she pulled out the hug

"you ok taru-taru?" she asked

"yep" tart said happily

"why arent you kicking me of?" she asked

"i guess im ok with it now" tart said happily, pudding smiled

"does taru-taru like pudding to?" she asked, tart gulped again before nodding, pudding squealed happily before hugging tart, who hugged her in return, i scanned the faces of all the mews, they all had 'awwwwww' faces, i smiled

"so ryou has explained everything and we would like to thankyou for stopping" zakuro said happily

"well like i said to ryou we dont want to fight, were a peacful race" i explained, zakuro nodded, i nodded back and floated to the computer, aware that ichigo was watching me, i hit the call button, it began to ring loudly, after 5 rings, on the screen appeared a old looking man, i smiled so our elder(and tarts granddad) was still alive

"kisshu" elder asked

"hai it is me" i said happily, i felt tart and pai beside me "pai and tart are here aswell" i added, the elder smiled happily, knowing than his only grandson was safe, just like me and pai had promised when we left

"im glad to hear it, so how is it going?" the elder asked

"well that is the matter we would like to talk about" i said calmly, the elder nodded "we want to form a truce with the humans, because truth be told, no of us want to fight anymore" i continued, he nodded "so we need you to talk with ryou about the truce details and then it will be sorted, they will give us the mew aqua and that will return our planet to normal" i finished

"ahhh kish you were always very loyal to whomever or whatever you cared for, and i know you are not a killer, and i know you disike to fight, you and pai will lead tart down the right road, im glad to have trusted his care with you, may speak with him, i do miss him so" the elder asked, i nodded and allowed tart to talk

"hey grandpa" tart said happily

"ahh theres my tart, you have changed in a year" the elder chuckled "how is everything?"

"everything is great grandpa and would you like to meet someone special?" tart asked, i smiled, same as pai

"oooo yes please" the elder said happily, tart grabbed pudding so the elder could see her

"hello elder" she said politly

"awww and who is this fine young lady?" the elder asked, pudding blsued, same as tart

"this is pudding, she is the monkey mew and is very special to me" tart explained happily, not realising how happy he was making pudding, the elder smiled

"ahhh i see well miss pudding it was very nice to meet you" the elder said happily

"the same to you would you like to meet the other mews?" pudding asked, the elder nodded, pudding turned the camera so the elder could see everyone

"the one with long purple hair is zakuro, the green haired one is lettuce, the blue haired one is mint and the brown haired one is ichigo these are the other mew mews" pudding explained before returning the screen to its normal place

"hmmm very nice a fine brood of girls, i can see why ryou chose them, all strong in different areas" the elder chuckled, pudding nodded before bowing and returning to the mews, i returned to the screen

"so elder i shall allow you to speak with ryou and sort the truce out" i said happily

"very well kisshu" the elder said calmly, i nodded, then i remembered somthing

"elder may i ask a favour?" i asked, the elder nodded "could you tell my mom i said hi please?" i asked, the elders eyes became grave, and his head bowed, my eyes widened "is my mom still alive?" i stuttered, barely above a whisper

"im sorry kisshu we lost her a few days ago" the elder responded sadly, my breathing stopped, someone gasped, my eyes watered and i teleported away from there, my mom is dead? this cant be! i ended up back on the spaceship, im my room, the tears were flowing freely now, i wasnt sobbing....yet, i just walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it, the tears still flowing, my chest began heaving as the sobs escaped me, my hands were fists, i curled up into a ball and faced the wall, i continued to cry, i continued to hurt, i continued wishing to be killed, i continued to do this for maybe 15 minutes no stop, only when my throat was dry, and i felt sick did i have to stop, my eyes still flowed though, i only stopped the sobs, i felt the air ripple, so either tart or pai was coming, once the rippling stopped, i felt a light weight sit on my bed, so it was tart, but then a heavier weight, pai, i didnt turn, the tears kept flowing

"kish" pai said softly "are you ok?" he asked

"no" was all i said, i felt the bed shuffle, tart was holding somthing infront of me, it was a wrapped parcel

"the elder sent it, he said it was a gift from your mom" tart explained, he didnt look at my face, i took the parcel from tart, i wiped my eyes, which didnt really work, as the tears still flowed, i sat with my back to the wall, facing both of them, i didnt look in there eyes, i gently opened the parcel, it had sevral itens in, the first was my moms wedding ring, a small smile tugged at my lips as i looked at it, the band was silver and the stone was aquamarine, my moms favorite, the next was a photo frame, it was a picute of me and her when i was younger, before all the trouble started, she really was beautiful, her hair was green like mine, her eyes were purple though, i got my eyes from my dad, her hair reacher her lower back, i smiled, we were both so happy in this picture, i sighed, the tears had stopped, my eyes hurt, i emptyed the last item out, it was wrapped in silk, braided with silver, it was the veil my mom wore to her wedding, i gently removed it, and my eyes widened when i saw what was inside, it was somthing from my dad, it was a chain, his chain, it was made from platinum, a very rare metal on my planet, there was a note to, i picked it up and read it aloud

Dear Kisshu,  
im sorry for never being there for you, but im sure you understand why i couldnt, and for that im so sorry my son, but i hope my chain will always remind you of me, remember what i told you it ment? 'love is the best strength anyone can have' that was what you mom always said to me, when ever i had to go, i know you wont remember but i always kissed you goodbye, i even heard you first word 'papa' i was so proud of you kisshu, even though i got in trouble at work for missing that day, but sod work, you come first to me and your mother, but im guessing that because your reading this that your now all alone, i hope your a good age son, if not i know elder will care for you, aswell as pai and tart and well everyone, your mother and i love you and sorry for leaving you so soon, i hope you can forgive us,  
love your papa xx

i was crying again, but smiling, my fathers words had truly moved me, i never knew him, its nice to be able to have a glimps of what he was like to me, i grabbed the chain and put it on, it was weightless, i smiled as i remembered what it ment 'love is the best strength anyone can have' and he was right, i took a deep breath, calming myself, i carfully picked my moms veil up, folded it and placed it on my bedside cabinet, where my picture and ring were now sitting, i smiled to myself, i was stronger than this, my parents woundnt want me to cry for them, they would want me to be happy, as they would finally be together again, and that thought alone, made me brave enough to lift my head up and look tart my friend in the eyes, he was so sad, i ruffeled his hair and he smiled and the sadness vanished, i then turned to pai, he held the same look, only more pained, i smiled sweetly before kissing him softly on the lips, i pulled away, he was smiling but his eyes remained the same, but less

"i think im fine" i said calmly

"you sure man?" tart asked, i held my chain

"im sure, my parents wouldnt want me to cry, they would want me to be happy that they were together again" i said happily, i looked at tart, he smiled and nodded

"well im going to see how its going and to tell grandpa your ok" tart said happily before teleporting away, i sighed, my smile vanished and my tears returned, pai knew i would hold, i was doing it for tart, pai held me close, just humming, which slowly calmed me again, my tears stopped and i had calmed for the moment

"you ok kish?" pai asked, concerned

"ive been better, but at the moment im fine" i said calmly, i felt pai nod, i looked up at him, his eyes were pained, i couldnt look at him, i know it sounds daft but i hate to see him in pain, especially when ive caused it, his hand gently cupped my face and he brought my eyes to his, he wiped my tears away

"its ok kish there happy now" pai said calmly, i nodded and closed my eyes, to stop the next batch of tears from coming

"i know they are, but it just hurts so much" i sighed, still keeping my eyes closed, he rested his forhead on mine

"i know kish i know" pai sighed, he had lost his parents before he knew them, he was raised as part of tarts family, so he is technically tarts big brother, tart teleported back in

"erm its all sorted we only need you two to sign it and its official" tart said quietly, tart held the truce in his hands, i gently took it from him and signed my name, i passed it to pai and he did the same before handing it back to tart "well its done no more fighting, im gonna stay on earth this weekend by the way, pudding is having a BIG party, she said you can come if you want" tart said calmly, he was trying his best to cheer me up, he knew how much i liked a good party

"ill see if i can handle it" i chuckled looking at tart, he nodded, he was looking at me, i knew what he wanted and i nodded and he gave me a hug, once he released me he teleported to earth for the weekend, i rested my head on pais shoulder, and he rested his head on mine "i may go yaknow" i said calmly, i heard pai chuckled

"hmmm we shall see" pai chuckled, i nodded, was wise to give it a day first before i decide to go party, i sighed and closed my eyes i knew i would fall asleep, but its what my body craved at this moment, there was somthing else but that can wait, i sighed once more before drifting to sleep on pais shoulder

me: i actually cried when i wrote that letter T_T but was the chapter good? review please :) 


	4. Chapter 4

me: enjoy readers :) (*) dirty chapie ;P

the sun shone on my closed eyes waking me from my sleep, i groggily opened my eyes to see where i was, well i was still in my room, i was lying down, i yawn and stretched, i flung my legs over the edge of the bed and stretched the rest of my body, i sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, i still felt my chain, i smiled, i didnt cry or feel sad, because what i said made sense now, they were together at last my mom would finally be complete, and she wasnt gone, aslong as somone remembered her, then she will never be dead, i smiled to myself, i had a quick glance at my picture before leaving my room, i began to wonder how long id been asleep, i was still smiling when i reached the kitchen, i inhaled deeply and opened the cuboards, again haardly any food, im having word with tart i swear, he has worms or somthing, he eats more than me, and eat alot, i poured myself a bowl of coco pops and sat at the table, i ate silently, just thinking about how much my life had changed in 3 days, it seemed impossiable, but yet it all happened, i mean i got over ichigo, i fell for pai, i refused ichigo, i refused pai, we called a truce and i lost my mom, so much and yet here i am, still me, still same old kisshu, but stronger from all this, i smiled as i finished my ceral, i washed my bowl and put it away, i leaned against the sink and cracked my back, i shuddered but still smiled

"damn i feel good today" i yawned, i smiled again and began walking to my room, my hands behind my head, the sun felt nice against my skin, warmed me up, it seemed life was being nice today, i sighed happily before entering my room again, i went straight to the bathroom, and switched the shower on, i ran my hand under it, to check the temperature, i had to fiddle with it for a while but soon enough it was nice and hot, i threw my clothes on the floor in a pile before entering my shower, i took my bands out, letting my hair fall loose around my head, them things gave me so many headaches, but the water always relieaved me of them, once i was done i grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, i grabbed my clothes and threw them in the wash basket, i left my bathroom and headed to my wardrobe, i pick out some new cloths, dried myself and got dressed, i felt refreshed and brighter again, i threw my towel with the washing

"ill do that later" i sighed, i knew i wouldnt but i could hope, i smiled and sat on my bed, i looked at the clock on my wall, it was 11:58am "hmm noon then" i chuckled to myself, i sighed and relaxed on my bed, i decided to turn the radio on, and the song that was playing moved me

'the broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight, maybe it can stop tomorrow, from stealing all my time, and i am here still waiting, though i still have my doubts, i am damaged at best, like youve already figured out, im falling apart, im barely breathing, with a broken heart, thats still beating, in the pain, there is healing, and in your name, i find meaning'

these human can right some good tunes, i kept listening, you can tell that the writer of this song put their own emotions into it, thus it becoming a hit, i smiled as i continued to listen, this writer must have gone through a heartbreak im guessing by the lyrics, i closed my eyes and just relaxed, i was semi-awake

"kish?" somone whispered, i groaned and opened one eye, to see pai smiling at me, my eyes snapped open and i smiled back

"morn...nope sorry afternoon" i chuckled pai smiled

"afternoon to you to kish" he said happily before kissing me quickly, i sat up, still kissing him, he pulled away "how you feeling?" he asked

"normal again" i said happily, his eyes believed me

"good im glad i hate seeing you like that" pai said sadly, i nodded, he sat next to me "but i guess somthing like that cant be helped" pai chuckled, i did too

"hmmm it cant but it only makes you stronger" i said happily, pai nodded in agreement, i smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, i brung his face closer

"its wierd" i muttered, pai became confussed

"what is?" he asked, i smiled

"the more im with you...the more of you i crave" i whispered into his ear before gently nipping it, earing a soft moan from pai, i smiled "see what i mean" i chuckled lightly, he nodded, i looked into his eyes, they lustful and happy, just what i wanted, i smiled before kissing him passionatly, he responded straight away, his hands stayed on my hips, whilst mine locked around his neck, he smiled remembering the last time i did this, and he beat me there, he pinned me to the bed, i growled playfully and he smiled, his hand was resting on my bare stomach, sending a tingling feeling through me, the other was supporting him, mine were locked around his neck, i felt his hand begin to draw circles on my stomach, making the butterfly return to there, the circles were getting lower slowly, and the tingling feeling increased, pai pulled away for air and stopped the circling, but kept his hand on my pelvis, sending a tingling feeling through my upper body, if he knew he was doing this to me, well damn hed be one smug bastard, he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, i locked my jaw as he kept going lower, he planted kisses on my stomach, i had to swallow sevral moans, his lips returned to mine, and the circles began again, in the background the radio was still playing, the song was annoying me as it was 'bedrock', i pulled away from pai and turned the damn thing of

"sorry i dont like that one" i chuckled, he smiled

"me either" pai chuckled before stealing my lips again, the circling had moved lower, as he was now in my shorts, i could feel myself blushing but to be honest i didnt mind anymore, i focused on pais lips and ignored his hand for the moment, pai smirked and before i could ask i gasped as pai gently strocked my member, sending a wave of pleasure through me, pai kissed my lips again, his hand continuing to tease me, i could hold back my moans anymore, and pai calls me a tease, i gasped again when he grabbed it and begain moving his hand up and down, he smirked before trailing kisses down my neck, my head tilted back and my body was bombarded with waves of pleasure, my nails ripped holes in my sheets, and threatened to do the same to the mattress, pai continuedd to tease me, he slowly kissed his way back to my lips, but when his lips touched mine, i bit his lip, he pulled back

"stop teaseing me" i hissed, pai smiled devilishly, but didnt stop teaseing me, he captured my lips again, i didnt bite this time, he kissed with such love, i felt i was going to melt, i continued to moan as pai tease me further, i peeked through one eye, hie eyes were closed, his tounge slid across my lips, i smirked and allowed entry, when his tounge entered mine, i bit it, not to hard, but hard enough, he pulled away again "i mean it" i hissed, he smiled softly, and this time he listened, his hand let me go and it trailed to my stomach, sending tingles everywhere, my moans stopped, he pulled away for air, his eyes sly and lustful, i smirked and flipped him, i held his hands above his head, whilst my other one rested on his chest, i was sat on his stomach, i smirked in victory "well lets see how you like it" i whispered slyly, brushing my lips along his jaw and to his lips, i held his lips to mine whilst i gently removed his top, he leaned up, keeping his lips on mine, and removed it, i pushed him back down, i then removed mine, still holding his lips on mine, i released his hands, the rested on my hips, i smirked as i pulled away from his lips to brush my lips along his jawline, i then left butterfly kisses down his neck, once i reached that sensitve patch on his collarbone, i nipped it earning a small groan from pai, i smirked and continued, every nip earned me a moan from pai, i loved that i could do that, once i was done there, i went further down, leaving kisses all the way down to his bellybutton and back up, i gently nipped one of his nipples and i was pleased by his response he gasped, and gripped my bed, threatening to add more holes, i moved back to his face "not fun is it?" i asked smugly

"not in the slightest" he chuckled, i smirked before kissing him, if he thinks im done then he is so wrong, my hand copyed his movments, drawing circles on his stomach, slowly moving down, i was already at his pelvis, my finger hooked around the edge of his trousers, i ran my finger along the front of it, pulling it from his skin slightly, doing this slowly lowered them, his hands that were on the bed were now on my legs, i lowered them further, leaving him in his boxers, i smirked as i felt him shudder as my hand ran just above the rim of his boxers, pai pulled away "tease" he chuckled, i smiled and kissed him again, i ran my finger along the rim again and hooked my finger, i repeated the movments i did with his trousers, he shuddered again and i smirked with satisfaction, my hand was doing circles again, i started at the top, i was doing them extremly slowly, pais hands where now resting on the rim of my shorts, i smirked as his fingers hooked on the edges amd slowly pulled them down, aswell as my boxers, my circles were now at his stomach, and getting lower slower, pai growled into my mouth, i smriked and pulled away

"too slow for you?" i asked smugly

"tease!" pai hissed playfully, i nodded in agreement before stealing his lips from him, he smiled into the kiss, he ran his tounge along my lips, i smiled and parted happily for him, the kiss turned lustful, pais hands were resting on my neck, my hand was a few inches from pais member, i smirked before trailing my finger along it, pai moaned into my mouth, i teased him some more, earning a few moans and growls, i pulled away and smirked at him, he was glaring playfully at me, but i could tell he didnt like being teased, pai had a sly glint in his eye, i didnt have time to figure it out as he had flipped me, pinning both my hands above my head, leaving a few iches between our faces, he kissed my lips sweetly before moving to my ear "you sure?" he asked, i smirked

"sure" i replied, his lips returned to mine as he kissed me passionatly, so caring, and he was all mine, i smiled at that thought, my legs wrapped around his hips, i felt him smile against my lips, he had been waitng a year for me, and i guess i have to, i wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he broke the kiss and looked in my eyes

"ready?" he asked, positioning himself

"born ready" i chuckled, he smiled and stole my lips, i knew it would hurt for a few minutes, he didnt need to tell me, i already knew this, and was ready for it, i did have a high pain resistance, so hopfully ill be ok, hopfully, i hissed slightly when he thrust into me, i locked my jaw, pai kept kissing me sweetly, he pulled out and i hissed slightly, my nails digging in his back slightly, he thrust again, and i hissed, it hurt less this time around though, pai reapeated the process a few more times, and pretty soon it didnt hurt at all, and i found myself being hit by waves of pleasure with each thrust, my head had tilted back, and my hands were gripping the bed violently, i hadnt a prayer of holding back my moans this time, so i didnt even try

"harder" i begged/stuttered, blushing at what had just fallen from my mouth, but not really caring

"dont be reckless" pai said sweetly

"sorry" i whispered, pai tilted my head forward and kissed me, i responded straight away, he continued to thrust, each time sending a wave of pleasure through me, i threw my head back and moaned in pleasure, he kissed me passionatly, holding my head to his, i continued to moan into his mouth as he refused to release my lips, i was begining to get breathless, and pai knew it as he was slowly slowing, and eventually he came to a stop, i sighed contently as my body slowly relaxed, pai grabbed the quilt and pulled it over us, i smiled and snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair, we just sat like this, enjoying the peacful silence, i tilted my head up and gently kissed his lips

"love you" i said happily, pai smiled

"love you too" pai replied happily "so do you think you can handle a party?" pai asked, raising an eyebrow

"is that a challenge?" i asked

"hmmm maybe" pai chuckled, i smiled

"bring it on" i chuckled, pai smiled before locking my lips with his for a deep heated kiss, we seperated and got dressed again, i cracked my back before walking over to pai "lets go" i said happily, he smiled and we teleported outside puddings house, it was quite nice actually, i couldnt help but admire her, she was raising her little brothers and sister all by herself, i listened and i could faintly hear a radio playing, i shrugged it of, i knock 3 times and the door opened, tart stood there

"GUYS!" he said happily

"hey tart" i chuckled

"hey" pai smiled

"oh my god i didnt think you would actually come" tart said happily

"and miss out on a party oh come on tart" i chuckled whilst ruffeling his hair

"im glad your ok now though" tart said happily

"TART WHO IS IT?" a female voice yelled, i smirked and tart went red

"PAI AND KISH" tart yelled back happily, i heard somone running, i saw punning skidding to a stop right behind tart

"welcome i didnt think youd come but please come in" pudding giggled happily, dragging tart out the way, i chuckled and walked in, followed by pai, the house was simple but relaxing, again i could here the music playing faintly

"i thought there was ment to be a party?" i asked, pudding giggled

"it is" pudding said, i became confussed, she noticed and headed to a large wooden door, me and pai followed her "welcome to the party" she said whilst opening the door, revealing the party, the lights were flashing and changing colours, the music was extremly loud and the floor was full of people, most of who i knew, there was a table covered in food and drinks, i smiled

"not half bad pudding" i chuckled

"hmmm i must admit it is quite good" pai said happily

"well thankyou" pudding said happily

"why arent you in there tart?" pai asked, stealing my question from me, tart blushed cherry red, and i knew why

"erm...i was helping pudding prepare more food?" tart lied, i chuckled and decided to follow it

"aww thats nice and by help you mean eat" i chuckled, causing, pai and pudding to laugh aswel and tart to blush deeper, i ruffled his hair before walking into the party, pai was right behind me, i saw all the mews and ryou, but no aoyama? hmmm probably staying clear for his own good i guess, i noticed that lettuce was walking over to me, i smiled in greeting

"hey you ok now?" she asked, i nodded and she smiled happily "im so sorry" she said sadly, i nodded and she returned to dancing with ryou? hmmm so lettuce likes ryou,, i noticed mint was with zakurom dancing very close, if you catch my drift, that shocked me most i think, but i decide not to ask, pai linked his hand with mine, i turned to face him, his hand resting on my cheek, i smiled as he kissed me sweetly, my hand rested on his neck, i pulled away and looked at him confussed, he placed his mouth near my ear

"just making sure certain pink haired girls know your taken" he whispered slyly, my eyes widened slightly

"and you say im mean" i whispered back, but now i knew where she was looking from, she was by the food stand staring in furious dibelief at what she had just seen, i smiled and pulled pai in for another kiss, i felt her eyes on me, trying to burn holes in my head, i pulled away smiling, same as pai, i took a quick glance at ichigo, she had water in her eyes, but was fuming furiously, i turned my attention back to pai, his eyes calm and loving "im hungry" i said as my belly rumbled, pai chuckled and nodded, we kept our hands linked as we headed to the food stand, where ichigo just happened to be, now that she was up close, she looked absolutly furious, i ignored her, man pudding had everything, it was hard to choose what i wanted, pai was already picking, so i grabbed a plate and took some little cake things, jelly and ice-cream and some chocolate snaps, i felt somone tap me on the shoulder, i turned around and saw aoyama

"hey" he said happily

"oh hey your brave coming here?" i chuckled

"well pudding invited me and i need to sort all this shit out" aoyama sighed, he walked around me, i watched what he did, he grabbed ichigo, who became more furious and then he grabbed mint, once he had both he dragged them out the room, zakuro followed, i looked at pai and he shrugged, we followed aswell aoyama had sat the two girls down and was stood up, zakuro was watching from the side lines, me and pai joined her and sat in the air

"whats happening?" pai asked

"i havent a clue" zakuro replied

"what do you want aoyama?" ichigo demended

"i want to sort this shit out" aoyama replied, his gaze landing on mint "so shall i start or should you?" aoyama asked mint, she was looking at him, pleading with him not to do this, he sighed "im guessing im doing it then"

"what aoyama are you on about?" ichigo asked sourly, ayoama sighed before placing his mouth at her ear and whispering somthing luckly i could pick it up, i gasped when i heard what happened, same as pai, zakuro looked at us, confussion everywhere

"what?" she asked

"listen" was all i said, ichigo was bright red with anger

"YOU EVIL BITCH!" ichigo yelled at mint, mint cowered away from her slightly "YOU EVIL MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

"i know and im sorry" mint apoligized

"THAT DOENST CHANGE WHAT YOU DID" ichigo screamed

"i know it doesnt, i was desprate" mint said, ashamed, ichigo sofened

"desprate?" ichigo asked

"i really didnt mean to, but i wanted to feel loved for just one night" mint explained sadly, ichigo frowned

"loved?" ichigo asked

"yeah, i never really ever felt loved and well i was very jealous aswell as desprate" mint explained

"oh i see" was all ichigo said, zakuro turned to us

"could you help me out here?" she asked, i nodded, i pulled her ear to my mouth

"a few weeks ago mint got aoyama drunk and shagged him, apparently she was desprate to be loved by somone" i whispered, zakuro gasped and her eyes welled up, she didnt let them fall

"but mint you are loved" ichigo said calmly

"i am now, well was" mint said sadly, her eyes locking with zakuros, ichgio gasped when she saw us three here, me and pai blank faced and zakuro close to tears, mint bowed her head, even though i didnt like mint i do feel sorry for her, zakuro allowed a few tears to escape before wiping them away, mint got up and ran from the house, tears falling from her eyes, zakuro ran after her, me and pai looked at eachother before retuning to standing postions, ichgio was staring at me, and to be frank i was bored of it now

"what ichgi?" i sighed, her face turned red as i waited for the explosion

me: well? what do ya think? (*) 


	5. Chapter 5

me: oooo how will ichgio react? XD

ichigo turned serval shades of red, aoyama had sat down and pai was stood next to me, hand linked with mine

"well?" i asked

"how can you be of me so quickly? i mean youve been after me for over a year and now that i want you, your over me? for him i just dont get it!" she screamed, aoyamas face saddened, pai stiffened and i sighed

"look i told you im over you cos you rejected me every single fucking day! thats 365 days ichigo, that and im inlove with pai, he loves me for me, and doesnt use me as a bloody rebound to get over somthing else!" i screamed back, pai hand being the only thing holding me back

"im not using you as a bloody reboun i do actually want you now kish" ichigo pleaded

"well i dont want you, you broke my heart now im breaking yours" i sighed, turning my head from her, resting it on pai shoulder

"i didnt know" ichigo whispered, i snapped, i turned to face her

"YOU DIDNT KNOW!" i screamed

"no" she whispered

"how could you not i only bloody told you! so dont you dare pull that one!" i spat harshly

"im sorry then" she whispered, i sighed

"sorry doesnt cut it anymore ichigo, now you understand what its like dont you? it bloody kills you doesnt it?" i asked coldly

"yes" she whispered, i sighed and turned away from her

"just leave me alone ichgio" i sighed, she gasped

"but" she muttered

"there is no but in this one" i sighed "insted of chasing me, why dont you return to the one you chose over me, since you love him so bloody much" i snarled before teleporting away to the park, i climbed into a tree, drew my knees up and hid my head, i didnt cry, i couldnt even if i wanted to, but at least she understood how it felt for me, how much it hurts to be told your not wanted by the one you love, i sighed to myself, and i really wanted to go to that party, the food was bloody gorgeous, but nevermind, i dont want to be near her anymore, although i can see it from her view now, it is annoying, i chuckled to myself, it was like we had swapped lifes, i had everything i wanted, and she had hardly any, she was the villian and i was the hero, i tilted my head back and rested it against the tree, i stretched my legs forward and relaxed slightly

"KISSHU" someone yelled, i groaned as i knew the voice, it was ichigo "KISSHU WHERE ARE YOU?", i sighed and floated down

"what?" i spat, she stared at me

"erm im sorry about earlier" she apologized

"whatever ichigo" i sighed

"no i really am" she beamed, i looked at her, her eyes were true

"why the sudden sorry?" i asked, removing my gaze

"i realised i was being unfair to everyone" she said calmly "and your right i do still love aoyama, but i do love you" she added, i sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose

"get to the point" i nearly snarled

"i just want to be friend kish, friends and only friends" ichigo said happily, holding her hand out, i looked at her, her eyes were once again true, i smiled slightly before shaking her hands

"fine friends" i said calmly, ichigo nodded happily before running of, i sighed before floating back to my tree, only to be met by a pair of calm blue/purple eyes, i smiled

"hey i whispered

"hey" pai whispered back, i floated onto the branch and pai pulled me to him, my back against his chest, his arms awrapped around my waist, i smiled and got butterflys again, i snuggled closer to him and he rested his head on mine

"is it sorted?" he asked

"yes she is going back to aoyama" i said happily, i knew pai was happy, even though i knew he was worried at the same time "did you really think i would go back to her after what you and i have?" i asked

"well when you put it that way" pai chuckled before kissing my neck, his hands teasing me by slowly going lower, i growled

"if your fingers go any lower youll have none left" i chuckled/growled

"awww ok" pai chuckled, i turned my body around completely and pulled his lips to mine, i felt him smile into the kiss, same as me...

...As i stayed, wrapped in the arms of who i did actually love, and loved me in return, i couldnt help but think how this little piece of heaven came to be, and how curiosity lead to happiness.

me: done :) well i hope you liked it :) and review pleaseeee 


End file.
